Burnt
by Pichie
Summary: Riza gets burned from Roy's flame and she dies! Joke! She lives and is taken to the hospital. Roy feels guilty so he watches over his subordinate.


**A.N.: I feel bloated for some reason. I think I'm gaining weight... Oh well. Anyway, 2nd RoyAi fanfic! To those who have read my first, and now reading this one: Hi. Hehe.**

1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was now reporting to work. Hopefully, when she had arrived, the Colonel has finished all his paperwork. His laziness affects greatly what were Riza's plans. Not to mention him being a ladies man, this was really annoying. Sometimes the only thing that keeps him going to finish his work was a date at the end of the day. He would make such a stupid excuse to take a leave early that you would just pity him for being so desperate. So why follow a man like him? Although it seems like there's nothing good about Colonel Roy Mustang, you should not underestimate him, for at times his leadership is needed, he shows it with eyes of determination. Only one of the reasons why Riza is one of his loyal subordinates.

* * *

Riza entered the room, carrying papers in her right hand, caressing them like so. The other officers giggled at the sight of the Lieutenant; sure there would be another scolding for the Colonel. She approached the Colonel's desk, "Here is more paperwork for you, sir." She said that as if she was mocking the Colonel. He was buried in his work. He was anxious and he hurriedly finished what was given to him. Riza took what he had finished, approached her desk, and proofread it. Her eyes scaled the document, she was sure there should be at least one mistake in every page.

She was disturbed by one typo.

She rubbed her temples and look bothered as she approached the Colonel, "Sir," Roy didn't bother to look up, too busy with his paperwork, there was no doubt now as to why the Colonel was in such a hurry. "What is it, Lieutenant?" The Lieutenant breathed deeply before replying, "You misspelled, rate to date. Now it says, "I will date your officer.""

Oops.

The Colonel laughed, amused with himself and embarrassed to what he had written. Everyone glared at him, not amused and not one laughed either. Surely, the Colonel will once again make an obvious fake excuse to leave work.

Riza wasn't too pleased as well but she was not surprised. She would be if there was no such as a date motivating her superior to have such haste in doing his work. She returned, sat, and proofread once again, hoping not to find one alike as what she had found earlier.

* * *

After furious head scratching, cussing, and banging at the table due to lack of patience with himself, the Colonel was now finished with everything. He sighed, lying and stretching while on his chair, contented with what he had done. He took a deep breath, and thought for a while.

He cleared his throat, "I have to inspect something at the town." The Colonel stood, fixing his uniform and headed to the door, chin raised. Everyone else rolled their eyes, including Lieutenant Hawkeye. As the Colonel exited, everyone thought his excuse was poor, and it would be the same if he had said it straight out. Lieutenant Hawkeye impatiently tapped on her desk. She felt none too happy about what the Colonel had done. Although, she's used to it, she always got mad whenever the Colonel would go out for a date. She knew how to calm her anger. Her hands still on her desk, she stood. Lieutenant Havoc noticed his higher ranked officer's behavior and asked, "Are you going somewhere, 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye?" As she headed for the door, she said, "I am going to practice shooting." Havoc was a bit surprised at the reply, "Right now?" The Lieutenant didn't bother to look at him to address properly, "Yes, right now."

* * *

The Lieutenant focused hard, carrying a shotgun and stared hard at the target. For some reason, she had imagined the Colonel's face at the middle, her eyes twitched at the sight of him. She pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet echoed through out. It was right at the middle, right on the Colonel's nose. She mocked him with her eyes. She felt slightly a bit better, but still a bit pissed off. 2nd Lieutenant Brenda and Sergeant Fury passed by. "Is that 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye?" asked Brenda, whispering at Sergeant Fury. Fury replied, "W-why is she using a shotgun?" he stammered. Another shot was fired. Brenda thought for a while, "She's probably mad. The Colonel's fault probably." Fury was puzzled by the reason, and he thought what it could be that made the Lieutenant so mad. "She always uses a shotgun to practice shooting whenever the Colonel is on a date, which he probably was." Brenda inquired, he then continued, "She looks really pissed, let's go now before she shoots us." Fury nodded, and hurriedly they went to where they were headed earlier.

Riza, still practicing, had her eyes still on the target, or rather, the Colonel's face.

After several fired bullets later, she was still pissed. She decided to go out and have a breath of fresh air, hoping it would relieve her. It did, but she frowned at the sight of her superior exiting and now off to "Do something at the town". She was irritated at the look on the Colonel's face. She observed him, and criticized everything about him as he went to approach his car.

Suddenly, a smoke bomb was thrown near the car, engulfing the Colonel. He shielded himself with his arms. The officers around him were powerless, they couldn't see anything, and it looked like they had difficulty breathing too. Riza's eyes widened as she saw what was happening. Quickly, she got out her gun and approached without thinking. All in her mind was... The Colonel. As if oblivious to all her irritations and criticism about him earlier. She was in the environment where the smoke was thick, "Colonel!" she knew if she made such a noise, the enemy will be aware of her presence and come at which direction of where the Lieutenant did not know, but she needed to find the Colonel first, and then worry about the enemies. She didn't care about her life now, she cared about his. She searched, she squinted, and her throat burned as if flames were in it. Breathing hard, she was surprised when a sudden there was a sudden explosion. Was it the Flame alchemist's doing? But she was caught up in the fire; she herself was a victim in the explosion. Her vision blurred, the fire's damage was what to keep her awake. She screamed in agony, still able to cough and breath heavily. Although, her life was ending, there was one thought in her head, "The Colonel..." She was worried what had happen to him She had failed to protect him. She would've cried about that but tears were already forming to what had the extent of the pain she was feeling. If she would've lived to this, and the Colonel hadn't, she would've rather died now. She wanted to die with honor, while protecting her commanding officer. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind. It was only an attempt to save her superior, and a failed attempt it was. She had entered without thinking and she was better off calling somebody to help. But all's hope is lost now. As her vision slowly abandoned her, black was creeping from the sides of what she was seeing, a man whose face she could not see, came to her. She closed her eyes, she still felt pain, and she heard faint voices. "Lieutenant! Lieutenant!" _The Colonel?_ She could die peacefully now, the Colonel was safe. Although not for long, but she settled at the thought of that.

The Colonel was not happy at what he had seen. His subordinate lied, severely hurt. He got out safely, it was a pathetic attempt for some bandits killing him, if it wasn't for the smoke bomb, and they could have been easily apprehended. He was horrified at what was the scene in front of him; she looked like she has a few burns. Was it because of him? Guilt came over the Colonel, but mostly fear--fear of the loss of 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. He called out, "Lieutenant! Lieutenant!" Hoping to be heard, but she then closed her eyes. The Colonel carried Riza, the smoke had cleared now, and he saw Major Armstrong, shocked and startled to the scene of the Colonel and Riza. "Major! Help me and get her to the hospital now!"

He was not about to lose the Lieutenant. Not now.

The sight of Brigadier General Maes Hughes appeared over the Colonel's mind, and tears started to form.

**A.N.: I did this poorly. Yeah, criticize me for that.**

**I shall now criticize myself,**

**I lack in describing things. Me not too imaginative. Another, "bandits" OMG, I couldn't think of anything else. It would be better if it would just be some random frog, or something. Also, whenever I read my work, I feel something is missing. Lacks emotion maybe? Or description? Hopefully I'll get better at this stuff. It's late here and I feel bloated, told you that already though. Summer'salso ending here, how sad.Oh and I'm reading Fruits Basket now, 4th chapter. Yeah, I'm so great. (sarcastic) Maybe I'll make a fanfic about Furuba when I like it and stuff. Yeah, look out for me (winks) Hehe, I winked.**


End file.
